Strangers in Bed
by xFourLeafCloverx
Summary: This is just a little smut fic I wrote for both the CLAMPkink meme and as a precursor to a role-play I'm currently doing. Subaru and Seishirou mate for the first time. Even though Subaru isn't entirely sure it's a good idea, he finds that Seishirou may just be the best mate in the world.


"I'm going to wreck you, in every way imaginable," he breathed against Subaru's ear. The darkness overwhelmed him and Seishirou was all he had in this world. He was still trying to understand that he was this man's conquest, but it was too late to resist him.

Seishirou had caught his eye only a few days prior. He knew the man wasn't truly a man at all, he was a fellow dragon. He could sense how powerful he was, and power came with age. While Subaru thought it best to avoid contact, Seishirou had very different plans.

Within those days, the elder had gone out to the forests and hunted down a savage beast to offer Subaru as proof that he was a proper mate. Subaru had never been courted before, he had only recently left adolescence.

Seishirou had laughed at his reaction and called him adorable. He insisted Subaru take his offer seriously, and by the end of the day he had accepted.

All too eagerly, Seishirou and whisked him away to his cave and brought him to his hoard to consummate.

It was all dizzying to the young dragon, but something about Seishirou had drawn him in all too quickly. Now, with nothing but the scarce glint of the gold and jewels they were laying on, he was being aggressively wooed.

He gasped and twitched away when an unseen hand stroked his cheek. He heard a soft chuckle next to him, "You really are so innocent. So beautiful."

Subaru winced, "Please… Don't call me that… May I…" He stopped and bit his lip.

He felt Seishirou pet his head slowly, "You may do what wish."

Subaru blushed more, "You're… why do you wish to mate with me?"

Seishirou stopped his movements and Subaru regretted asking such a thing. Only a moment of silence passed before Seishirou answered, "I saw you, and knew I wanted you. Our kind collects beautiful things, and you are the brightest jewel in my hoard. You are so young, so hopeful. I met eyes with you and knew that I would be the one to devour you." Subaru felt a soft and wet stroke to his neck, a tongue? "I'm more interested in why you accepted so quickly."

Subaru moved to sit up and saw the fire out of the corner of his eye. The first torch lit followed a line to light all the others in the cavern. It was an impressive hoard, a veritable mountain of shiny materials. He looked around in awe before meeting Seishirou's eyes. "I don't know why…"

Subaru was pulled down for a kiss, "Perhaps your body knows something your mind doesn't."

He couldn't ignore the fire heating his gut as Seishirou continued to kiss him languidly. Subaru nodded slowly, having no reason to disagree with the thought.

His hands wandered Seishirou's chest as they kissed again and again, his young body filling with a strong want and a stronger curiosity. Before long, Seishirou had him pinned at the top of his treasure trove and grinned, "Let me pleasure you. I'll take every thought, every doubt, and replace them with nothing but me."

With a shy nod for confirmation, Seishirou took Subaru's hands and marked them with his flames. It hurt Subaru in a delicious way, causing his whimpers to turn to sighs. He watched the stinging marks as Seishirou brought them to his lips. He soothed them with his tongue, never losing his smile. It was official, Subaru had become his precious possession… and Subaru loved the feeling. He shuddered wrapped his arms around the other's waist, "What will you do now?"

Seishirou laughed, "Whatever I wish. You are my jewel… my sweet prince." He nibbled at Subaru's neck and hummed, "That beast tasted good, but I'm liking dessert far more."

Subaru curled his toes and awkwardly kept his hands around his back. The kissing, the nipping, all of it was so new to him, and he felt as if he was going to be swept away from that alone. To actually be made love to… he doubted he'd survive.

"Subaru," Seishirou murmured, "Relax, you have nothing to fear from me. Show me everything."

Subaru hesitated, but released his wings anyway, letting Seishirou see his 'half form.' Being entirely dragons made sex hard, but they did have a form somewhere in between human and dragon. His wings and horns protruded, eyes slited, and scales began to creep in certain areas. It was a very intimate thing, showing this part of yourself, but he was mating. How could he possibly say 'no' to such a powerful mate?

Seishirou responded in kind, revealing himself easily. If Subaru was beautiful, Seishirou presence was that of a god. The youngling reached up and cupped his cheeks out of wonder. He was powerful and strong, completely dominant over his mate. Subaru could only think himself cute in comparison, the difference between them laughable.

"You're… I'm going to have fight off suitors in droves to keep you as mine," Seishirou smiled and nuzzled Subaru gently, "I'm going to touch you now."

Subaru closed his eyes as Seishirou licked up his neck and blew hot breath over it. Subaru shivered, loving the heat, "You… can breathe on me… Please?"

Seishirou quirked his brow, "Did you really enjoy being marked that much? Have a thing for pain?"

He blushed and almost wished he hadn't asked such a thing. That thought was derailed when Seishirou fulfilled his request and blew his flames lightly over his chest. They licked at his skin and he clawed at the coins beneath him. He couldn't even think to stifle his moan.

"Oh~ it seems I've found a weakness," Seishirou chuckled and drug his finger up Subaru's stiff member, "You're already dripping. You know I'm not going to let you rest until sunrise, right?"

Subaru was sure his entire body resembled tomato at this point, "D-don't say that!"

"But it's true. You're so far gone with just a little fire," he mused, "It's wonderful."

Subaru disagreed but any protest he had was stopped the moment his lover's fire tickled his stomach. He faintly smelled the burn but his body convulsed pleasantly at the sensation. This man was going to drive him crazy!

He looked up in time to see Seishirou hoist his hips up. Subaru could feel his tongue dive in and explore. He gasped in surprise and tried to get away. Seishirou had a tight grip on him and found exactly what he was looking for. His wet muscle pressed into Subaru's prostate as the young dragon cried out and came.

Before he could even register what had happened, Seishirou was back to exploring his rear. Subaru was becoming a mess in his ultra-sensitive state.

"W-wait! Sei-!" Subaru came again fiercely, tightening his ass and forcing Seishirou away.

He grinned devilishly at the white droplets that had spread across Subaru's body, "I'm going to make sure you never want to leave me, little flame. No one will please you like I do."

Subaru's hips were set down and he instinctually raised his hands. Seishirou came closer so Subaru could pull him in for a sloppy kiss. Tasting himself in Seishirou's mouth would have more embarrassing than anything if he hadn't already lost his inhibitions. All he wanted was more from his mate. He wanted everything, and his wings fluttered in anticipation.

Subaru broke the kiss with a moan as he felt something slip inside him. His eyes wandered downwards and he saw Seishirou's fingers buried in him. It was obscene to watch himself be fucked, feeling himself be spread open by a near stranger's fingers. Yet, he felt no fear. Those fingers did their work well, they were practically melting him from the inside out. He tried to talk, but ended up drooling and leaning against Seishirou's chest.

Seishirou licked up his ear and nibbled it gently, "Good boy, just leave everything to me."

His movements quickened and Subaru gripped his strong arms, "Ah! Nnnn…" His attack was virtually relentless, but Subaru grew bold. His hand found its way to Seishirou's manhood.

He heard a light grunt when his hand circled it and couldn't help but feel happy when he realized it was hard. Subaru giggled and kissed his lips, letting Seishirou's tongue in.

The playfully battled until Seishirou threw him down and quickly replaced his fingers with his cock. Subaru came dry, arching his back and letting out a scream. He wasted no time and began thrusting harshly.

"What was that, dear? I felt you finish… Very interesting," he cooed to the moaning mess beneath him. Seishirou felt him cum several more times before he came himself.

Seishirou was quite to pull Subaru close after they were done. The younger was still a long way from recovering, but that didn't matter so much. Seishirou nuzzled against him and wrapped his wings around the two for warmth. In that moment, he knew he would never tire of his precious mate.


End file.
